


Barry Attack！

by kiry



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *16年旧档一人只该实现一个圣诞愿望？不，Barry Allen才是那个只实现了一个愿望的人。Hal Jordan可有两个愿望实现了呢。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Billy Batson & Victor Stone, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	Barry Attack！

“B，你确定……？”  
“就……只是快说吧，超人。”蝙蝠侠有点不耐烦地敲了敲桌子。但对于每天都被联盟顾问的高危氛围环绕的氪星人来说，Bruce比起不耐烦，表现出更多的是轻微的焦虑和不确定，毕竟提出那个议题的人是他。超人善解人意地飞快做了个“别担心”的口型，然后听到了擦过蝙蝠侠嘴角的短暂清浅的笑声。  
“好吧，我们今天的会议题目是——”联盟主席说出了一个长长的词组。大概花费了超级英雄们两秒钟消化了一下非同寻常的信息量后，闪电侠第一个发出欢呼（“耶！杯子蛋糕！”他叫道，叫完觉得自己有点幼稚，不好意思地低下了头）；绿灯侠用灯戒立起一颗高大的松树，并且用另一只绿手把闪电侠丢到树尖上，在闪电侠被逼真的松针扎得哀嚎时嘲笑他是“闪亮亮的明星”——好吧，看样子灯侠对此也没什么异议；神奇女侠表示自己非常愿意了解更多美国普通传统节日的事，“伟大赫拉的胸衣啊”，她这样感叹着（一如既往没人能懂是什么意思）；沙赞是闪电侠之后第二个欢呼的：“哦靠，酷！这是我在太空的第一个圣诞节！”；钢骨已经打开联盟的电脑放起《Jingel bells》了——还有那些雪花特效？他新升级的装备可真赞；“希望有足够的奥利奥，”火星猎人想了想，补充道，“以及请别让我烤火鸡。”  
唯一拒绝的人是海王，理由是他要把圣诞节的传统发扬到亚特兰蒂斯。他表示自己虽然不能留在瞭望塔，但欢迎英雄们下海来他的王国。  
“谢谢你的好意，Arthur，但还是免了吧，下海听起来超糟糕，我不会想带着呼吸面罩过完圣诞节的。”灯侠吐槽道，把树上的闪电侠解放下来，立刻被对方气恼地拍了下脑袋。  
“有特产盐水太妃吗？有的话我就考虑一下。”小红人认真地问，同时眼疾手快地推开灯侠送到嘴边的诡异绿色太妃糖。  
“没有吧，我想？”海王答道，一时显得有些尴尬。不知为何在闪电侠那双期待满满的蓝眼睛的注视下回答“没有”会让他有点内疚。  
联盟主席偷偷对顾问眨了下眼，看到了蝙蝠侠放松些许的姿态。“那么我姑且认为，”超人总结道，“除海王外，你们都愿意留在瞭望塔度过整个圣诞节，把今年最重要的一天留给你的队友？”  
“等等，'整个'？”沙赞咬住了一个词，“我以为只是有个小派对之类的？”  
蝙蝠侠从椅子里站起来，成功遏止了背景音乐和纯绿色的圣诞树，整个人看上去就像一团由恐惧构成的黑色迷雾，正把“圣诞节”这个美好的字眼吃干抹净。马上每个人都感到了无形的压力，连超人都显出意料之外的紧张了。  
“是的，'整个'一天，”顾问阴沉地答道，“犯罪永不停歇，不是吗？所以总得有人留守执勤。既然圣诞节留谁执勤都不公平的话，就所有人都留下来好了。”  
等等，什么——？

-  
“这就是我为什么不能在家里过圣诞的原因。”Barry长叹了一口气，友好地接受了Jay投来的同情目光，“我得在十二点之前赶到正义大厅集合，然后全天待在瞭望塔上。”没错，和他的正义小伙伴一起，度过一个打着圣诞节名号的集体巡逻日。好在Bruce Wayne听说后决定给这些可怜的英雄们一次丰盛的款待作为补偿，把各种各样的食物塞满了卫星里——有圣诞大餐的份上，一切都不会太糟……吧？  
现在是十一点半，闪电侠还忙着收拾东西，他算了一下大概要三分钟跑到正义大厅所以时间还富裕。但是他的小侄子已经按耐不住了，听到之后赶紧跑到他身边。“叔叔，你会准备好圣诞礼物再走的对吧？”男孩蹭了蹭Barry的圣诞毛衣，驯鹿角的图案被蹭出一个棕色的小毛球。  
不，收回前言，就是太糟了——他把圣诞礼物的事忘干净了，而这绝对超级，超级过分。Barry花了一丁点时间在心里飞奔着尖叫“我很抱歉”，然后努力装出若无其事的样子，但耷拉下来的眼角看上去可不怎么令人开心。  
“当然了，小飞人，还有Jay，”他亲了Wally的额头，转过头又给了Jay一个脸颊吻。“给我两秒钟包装一下——好了！我放到圣诞树下了，不许提前拆哦。”Barry一边说一边跑来跑去穿好他的制服，还“塞进毛衣就好紧”这样漫不经心地咕哝着。但下一秒，闪电侠已经消失在中心城的雪地里。  
“你想的和我一样吗，Jay？”男孩指了指圣诞树下的两个盒子，得到了长者认同的点头。两个闪电侠以近光速拆开了出走的闪电侠遗留的圣诞礼物。  
“——一张字条。'对不起亲爱的Wally我来不及准备礼物了等我从瞭望塔回来再给你吧我会带最好吃的圣诞蛋糕回来的爱你的Barry'”Wally把它读了出来，然后耸了耸肩，“我为什么一点都不吃惊呢？”  
Jay只是捏着换了个名称的基本一样的字条笑了笑：“看来这是个圣诞骗局——现在我有种预感，Barry的圣诞节过得不会太舒心。”

-  
如果把舒心分为一到十级，你现在的舒心程度是几级呢？闪电侠简直快把“0”键按爆了。  
到达正义大厅时其他人已经先传送走了，只剩下他和绿灯侠，后者正大口咬着一个热乎乎的牛肉芝士汉堡，几乎腾不出嘴跟他打招呼——他真的不知道在饥饿的闪电侠面前嚼着香喷喷食物的行为特别可耻吗？是的，他的确不知道，因为这个家伙已经掏出了第二个汉堡（那酥脆的香味？噢，炸鱼排），然后终于注意到了闪电侠落在汉堡上的渴望的目光。  
“嗨，你饿了？”Hal晃了晃手中的汉堡，不意外地看到Barry一阵猛点头。他把集合前的大部分时间都花在帮Jay和Wally布置装饰上了，还跑到哥谭市郊拔了一颗漂亮的冷杉作为闪电家的圣诞树。因此是的，该死的他饿极了。  
“想吃吗？”Hal问，回答他的依然是一阵乖巧的点头。哇哦，灯侠在心里暗自叫好，看那亮闪闪的眼睛，简直一级可爱。  
通常人们在面对闪电侠这种小动物一样的眼神时，即便是那只大蝙蝠也很难不满足他的需求。但Hal Jordan绝对不是一般人——他恰巧是个英勇无畏，有点恶劣，暗恋闪电侠（是的，十有八九是单相思）又同时乐于欺负闪电侠，的人。“好吧，”他妥协似的把汉堡从嘴边拿远一点，“告诉我你的圣诞愿望，鱼排堡就是你的。”  
连小孩子都知道圣诞愿望说出来就不会灵验了好吗！所以Barry想了想，最后说出“我想吃联盟特供的芝士蛋糕”来取代“希望我的家人平安无事”。无所谓啦，塔上一定有堆成山的芝士蛋糕，再加上闪电侠比超级更超级的速度，这个小小的心愿几乎没有任何困难。  
“你就这点追求？”灯侠嘲笑道，挑衅地咬了一口答应过的鱼排堡，还故意把油炸的部分咬得嘎吱直响，“我就别耽误你的小愿望啦，反正你可以像只仓鼠一样在腮帮子储满芝士蛋糕对不？”  
Barry气得真的微微鼓起了一边脸颊。在他眼中，看到这个小动作的灯侠只是笑得更大声了，这个讨厌的家伙。他完全不知道Hal在内心里重复了大概一百遍“好可爱”的同时还要忍住用灯戒拍照或者走过去捏捏那张面罩下的脸颊的冲动。Hal笑够了之后有点后怕地看了一眼闪电侠，发现他只是扁了扁嘴，没有嘴炮也没有冲上来和他打架。噢，大甜心——他真爱死闪电侠的好脾气了。  
“那你呢，GL？你的愿望是什么？”很快Barry不服气地追问。  
当然是亲你啦。Hal想着。摘下你的面罩，捧着你的脸，望进你的蓝眼睛，然后亲亲那张柔软的嘴唇。我没准会把舌头探进去，勾住你的舌头纠缠一会儿，但无论如何一定是温柔的节奏。  
但是灯侠神差鬼使地说：“我希望你变成一只圆滚滚，毛茸茸的大黄鸡，闪电亲爱的。”他想象了一下变成胖胖的毛绒玩具的闪电侠，又发出一阵喷笑。噢天哪一只闪电大黄鸡，绝对可爱到爆炸。“没错，”Hal笑着拍了拍闪电侠的肩膀，被后者嫌弃地躲开，“最棒的愿望——”  
他还没说完，大厅里十二点的钟声就敲响了。小红人轻喊了一声糟糕赶紧往传送装置跑，一束金色的光围着他转了一圈，Hal摇了摇头跟在他身后，依旧沉浸在软绵绵的闪电侠新形象里。一阵熟悉的轻微眩晕过后，他们来到了瞭望塔，他和闪电——侠？  
灯侠难以置信地瞪着那个撑着闪电侠制服的毛绒玩具。不仅仅是他，站在传送口的沙赞和神奇女侠也注意到了，但闪电侠（是他……吧？）实在是太快了，而在他们来得及惊讶之前它——他便以极快的速度移动起来，发出一声滑稽的“叽”后，奔向那张摆满甜食的桌子。当然，闪电侠（现在他可以确定是闪电侠了）一时大概没有意识到自己身体的异常，和毛绒玩具对地面的摩擦力问题。他圆滚滚的身子没刹住车，像个保龄球一样撞翻了桌面上所有的点心——好一个十分好球。  
他闹出的动静之大马上引来了正义联盟的所有成员。闪电侠平摊在地上——Hal这次可以看清楚他的样子了，真的是一只他妈的圆滚滚软绵绵的大黄鸡——眨了眨豆豆眼，把无辜的目光投向比平时显得更阴沉的蝙蝠侠。  
如果火星猎人此刻读了心，就会发现所有人脑子里都是一样的懵圈：这他妈怎么回事？

-  
“我能摸摸他的绒毛吗，就一下？”沙赞兴奋地指了指摊在座位上萎靡不振的闪电侠（鉴于他现在是个毛球，无论怎么坐都像摊着一样），“你知道，一只会光速移动的毛绒玩具？没什么比这更酷的了！”  
“算了吧，Billy，你最好别惹他。蝙蝠侠说在他和超人研究出变体原因之前不许有人碰他，而且五分钟后我们还有个关于他的临时会议。”Victor轻声说，同时闪电侠收获了短时间内的第二个同情眼神。  
Barry软绵绵地陷在椅子里，长长，长长地叹了一口气。这是我忘记给Wally和Jay准备礼物的报应吗，还是因为绿灯侠该死的愿望？他苦恼地想着，眉毛快打成一个结了（如果这张脸上有眉毛的话）。  
这具圆圆软软的身体非常轻，并且按神奇女侠的话来说“不由自主地讨人喜欢”，但绝对不是适合一个人类，一个高速移动者生存的躯体。就算他能以穿越时间的超光速移动，用轻软的毛绒玩具身体捶打对手也不会起任何效果（何况在那之前这些绒毛就会因高速运动先被烧光了）。往好的方向想，如果正义联盟需要在圣诞节临时出击，起码他可以舒舒服服地留在瞭望塔上了。  
而闪电侠留在卫星上是为了干什么？吃。但是不行，因为这张小鸡似的嘴巴里没有牙齿，而他也不觉得毛绒玩具里会自带消化系统和内脏。优点是他不会觉得更饿，缺点是——有哪里不是缺点吗？  
Barry痛苦地嚎叫了一声（感谢上帝他还能控制自己的声音，不过在他过于生气以及混乱的头五分钟里，他叫嚷的一切言语都变成了“叽叽叽”）：“GL，我恨你，还有你愚蠢的许愿。”他大声说，附加一个幽怨的豆豆眼，决定把这个锅甩给灯侠来背。  
Hal看上去有些内疚，但Barry打赌他更多是在幸灾乐祸。“这可不能说是我的错，”灯侠坐在椅子扶手上挨上他，近得过了头，还伸出一只手来抚摸他身上淡黄色的绒毛。“我是说，谁能想到那个荒诞的愿望成真了呢？”他漫不经心地边说边揪下一小撮绒毛，闪电侠立刻痛得“叽叽！”地叫了起来，用自己又短又厚的小翅膀拍打着好奇研究的绿灯侠，试图赶走他，可他的手（翅膀）实在太软了，对方完全不当回事儿，反而继续大笑着揉他脑袋上的金毛（那是他原本的头发）。  
沙赞在一旁忿忿不平地叫起来：“这不公平！凭什么绿灯侠就能摸！”  
“噢，Billy。”钢骨翻了个白眼，什么都不想解释。  
而当Barry发现一个可以摆脱Hal的契机时，他立刻从Hal手下钻了出来。“听着，Hal Jordan，”闪电侠用自己的小翅膀指着灯侠，豆豆眼威胁地眯成一条短短的直线，沉下来的声线流露出Barry本来的音色，“不许再碰我，否则我就……”  
“嗯，”灯侠忍笑看着圆滚滚的闪电侠，耐心地问，“你就？”  
“我就会非常生气。”闪电侠认真地说。  
噢，天。超级甜心。就说他可爱爆了。Hal压下自己的笑声，在那张橙色的鸡嘴上响亮地亲了一下，吓得Barry又叫了一声（“啾。”“叽！”），然后他伸出双臂打算抱起闪电侠——但Barry实在太圆了，所以失败了，不过提醒了Hal下次可以借用灯戒的帮助。  
这时火星猎人从楼上的房间飘了下来，提醒他们到该开会的时间了。所有人都期待着这场会议——闪电侠的“毛绒化”（蝙蝠侠这么形容）究竟源于何处，是否具有传染性之类的问题，就算没人重视，也没人不好奇。  
J'onn环视了一圈自己的队友，觉得有点奇怪。先不说灯侠那种满满的要爆炸出来的愉悦感了，倒是闪电侠的脸部绒毛一开始就是红色的吗？无论如何，他依然没试着读心来找答案——假如读心对一个大型毛绒玩具也能奏效的话。

-  
“这非常好笑。”Barry干巴巴地说，“世界上从各种方面来说都最厉害的两个人的调查结果就是无解。”闪电鸡再次摊坐在地上，无神的豆豆眼传达出一种生无可恋的情绪。灯侠偷笑着为他插好了绿莹莹的鸡圈，还贴心地造出几只小鸡，撒上一把绿色谷物，而Barry连轰走他的力气都没有了。  
“非常抱歉，闪电侠。”超人看上去简直比Hal内疚十万倍，“但你的毛绒化——”  
“叽叽叽！”闪电侠尖锐地叫起来，“求你别用那个蠢透顶的词！”  
“呃，'毛绒化'？”超人小心翼翼地重复了一遍。  
“是的，'毛绒化'。”他自暴自弃地念道。“为什么没有个大反派索性把瞭望塔炸掉算了？连超级反派都在家里啃热乎乎的火鸡肉了，我却变成了一只鸡，甚至还不能吃。”  
“闪电侠。”蝙蝠侠不悦的嗓音传到他耳边。拜托，不高兴的人应该是他吧。这家伙就不能适当表达一点同情吗？  
“我错了——”Barry呻吟了一声。“请继续，蓝大个。”  
“你的……变体问题，不属于我们已知的任何一种外星技术或魔法。”超人说，调出几个他们的调查结果，那些密密麻麻的外星语他完全没兴趣看上一眼。“至于这种变体的传染性，我和蝙蝠侠认为存在一定可能。”  
所有人的目光全部聚集在Hal身上，让他觉得有点发毛。“所以你要变成绿灯黄鸡了，哥们儿？”沙赞第一个问道。  
“嘿，收收你们的怀疑细胞，才不会有什么绿灯黄鸡好吗！”Hal摆摆手，毫不在乎地继续捏Barry软软的身子，再次无视了大黄鸡类似于“叽！Hal！”这样不满的叫声。  
“可是绿灯黄鸡里会有你的黄弱点吧？”  
“并没有绿灯黄鸡这种东西存在，公主。”  
“叽叽叽！叽！”  
“没人能听懂你在说啥，闪电侠。就连蝙蝠侠都不能——等等，你能吗？”  
“我能保证我们不跑题。”蝙蝠侠说，一如既往用他充满恐惧感的低沉语调，“ 我们应该保持圣诞期间的警惕，假设毛绒化真的通过触碰传染，你将会是下一个圣诞大麻烦。”  
“他是又说'毛绒化'这个词了吗？还有他是非得在每个词前边都加个'圣诞'，就跟'蝙蝠车''蝙蝠镖'里的'蝙蝠'一样吗？”大个子男孩在钢骨身边轻轻咕哝着。  
“噢，沙赞，闭嘴。”  
“好了！”联盟主席在沙赞说出更多能惹恼蝙蝠侠的话之前站了出来，“散会——拉奥在上，在我们遇到特殊状况前，尽可能享受今年的圣诞节吧。”  
“哦以及，我带了手工烤制的苹果派——”超人微笑着说，随后顿悟到什么似的，向闪电侠投出第三个同情的眼神。“我以后会再带的。”  
“叽叽，叽叽叽（算了，吃你们的吧）。我去休息了。”Barry的无力感越发强烈，看，这下他连话都没法好好说了。闪电黄鸡摇摇晃晃地往自己的房间走，努力让自己不去想那些甜腻可口的点心。感谢这副身体也没有鼻子，他现在完全不想闻到清甜的苹果派香味，谢谢。

-  
两个小时后，摊在床上（其实是侧躺）的闪电侠被一只绿色的大手一把翻到了正面，毛茸茸的脑袋没有一点防备被甩到了床垫上。那不怎么疼，却非常令人恼火。  
“叽！”只在身上围着一圈布条的Barry近乎悲愤地鸣叫起来，“看在圣诞老人的份上，我还没穿上制服呢！”  
“别担心，闪电侠，”Hal，作死的绿灯侠，当然了，用一种尾音上扬的愉快语调说着，“现在就算你脱得光溜溜的也没人知道你的秘密身份。”灯侠说着，心情很好地让绿手把大黄鸡扶起来，自己的手则轻轻摸了摸他脸上又有点变红的绒毛。这是第二次了——不，淡红色的绒毛才不是错觉，是闪电男孩在害羞。Hal得出这个推论时决定当场验证一下，把自己的脸颊贴上他的绒毛蹭了蹭，然后满意地发现那片绒毛又红了一点。  
“叽叽叽！你要干嘛！”闪电侠愤怒地试图拍开Hal，但鉴于现在他的两只小短翅膀可没法捂住脸或者赶走他之类的，所以灯侠趁机凑近好好观察了一会儿害羞的Barry，后者自知躲闪无用，便紧紧把豆豆眼闭成一条直线。  
Hal感觉受到了一记心脏上的直击。他的心跳大概停了两秒钟，然后欢快地加速跳动起来。他忽然想把自己埋到对方软软的身体里，再用嘴唇蹭蹭他的绒毛。这真是——太可爱了吧。犯规。  
直到神奇女侠的声音从联盟紧急通讯里传来，绿灯侠才反应过来，他来找闪电侠的初衷大概不是为了调戏他——调戏可以放在后面，圣诞节长着呢——而是分析队友们和，呃，“圣诞反派”（蝙蝠侠这么说）的战斗。  
“圣诞反派？”Barry坐在一张豪华的绿色沙发上被Hal带出了房间，觉得有点担心。“我说炸掉瞭望塔只是开个玩笑，那可不是我的圣诞愿望。”  
“我知道。”灯侠对他眨眨眼，“你的愿望还在冰箱里好好地待着呢。”  
“反正我吃不到。”闪电侠沮丧地“叽叽”叫了两声，“你还不如多说点这位圣诞反派的情况。”  
“字面意思呗，”Hal把Barry放在屏幕前的椅子上，并打开了实时画面。一个粘着白胡子，挥舞着驯鹿角形的魔杖的家伙躲开了亚马逊公主的真言索。“一个狂热的圣诞老人，认为今天正义联盟在瞭望塔集结工作是对圣诞节的不尊重。”  
“听着像绿灯侠有时候会干的事。”  
“嘿！”灯侠轻轻拍了拍那颗鸡脑袋，“那是因为上次，你居然从奶酪汉堡里挑出了所有酸黄瓜，而那是最好吃的部分！”  
闪电侠尽力躲开那只不停折腾他的手。“不是你把我所有的午餐配菜都偷偷换成酸黄瓜的原因。”  
“而你报复回来了，你吃掉了我一个月里所有奶油蛋糕上的草莓。”Hal不服气地翻起旧账。  
“你也把奶油蹭到我脸上了。”他接着说下去，不甘示弱地和灯侠互瞪了一会儿，直到对方对那双豆豆眼举手投降。Barry嘴里干巴巴的，不能自已地回想起那些红艳艳的，粘着奶油的草莓。饱满的小粒果实从灯侠的蛋糕上一颗一颗跑进闪电侠嘴里，当时他还一边舔着嘴角酸甜的果汁一边想自己的报复会不会太明显了，但是Hal好像始终没发现什么不对，冰箱里蛋糕上的草莓还总是维持着同样的的数量。Barry习以为常后便经常在无聊的晚上发着呆用手挖那些属于Hal的蛋糕吃，有一两次被灯侠抓现行了，但对方居然不生气，索性跟他一块啃起蛋糕来，只是偶尔Barry第二天醒来会发现自己脸上被坏心地抹了一点奶油。  
闪电侠晃晃脑袋（差点让自己甩出去，还好灯侠及时把他按回座位上），强迫自己把注意力放在实时战斗画面上。很好，超人的冷冻呼吸已经封住了圣诞老人的脚，让他像个滑稽的喜剧演员似的，疯狂扭动上半身挥舞着双臂，而火星猎人在他来得及念完咒语之前就制住了他的手臂。沙赞挥拳打掉了那根魔杖，神奇女侠随即献上最后一击，直达面部——哇，那看上去简直超级痛。最后钢骨扫描了圣诞老人全身，向队友们比了个过关的手势。联络信号至此中断。  
Barry僵硬的翅膀放软了，松了一口气。“感谢上帝，叽叽！联盟大全胜。”他快乐地和唯一留下来的同伴分享胜利的消息，决定无视掉时不时就会冒出来的鸡叫声。  
“不，闪电侠，”灯侠的声音里没有等同的喜悦，反而显得更紧张了，“刚刚我没看错的话——蝙蝠侠去哪儿了？”  
Barry回想起刚刚的战斗画面，笑容（如果从鼓鼓的鸡嘴上看得出来的话）凝固在嘴边。“叽叽叽——！”大黄鸡立刻惊慌地尖叫起来。  
“噢天闪电侠你别慌！”Hal一时不知道是先凑捂住自己的耳朵还是对方的嘴好，他只能选择快点解释，“他们马上就会传送回来的，而且有超人在，蝙蝠侠应该没什么可担心的——停下！上帝啊，别叫了！”  
“叽叽，叽叽，叽叽叽叽。（好吧，抱歉，你说的有点道理）”Barry闭上了嘴，在Hal安抚地捏捏鸡嘴时蹭了蹭他的手以示感谢。软软的绒毛蹭过手心留下一阵微痒的触感，让正盯着屏幕的灯侠有些心猿意马，但很快便从脑海里删除了这个想法——亲吻一个毛绒玩具？他还是宁愿把圣诞愿望拖到闪电侠恢复成原本的样子之后。  
很快，联盟成员都被传送回来了。压下心里的不安，Hal拖着Barry的绿色专座来到门口打算问个清楚。没人挂着一张悲痛的脸，但所有人看起来都很奇怪。钢骨一脸不可思议，而沙赞在拼命……忍笑？其他联盟成员的面部表情也十分诡异，超人更是说不出的微妙——他正抱着一只……毛绒狗？  
“等等，蓝大个，”绿灯侠忍不住先开了口。眼前的场景让他相当摸不着头脑，“你怀里抱的是个啥？蝙蝠侠跑哪儿去了？”他瞅着那个灰色的毛绒玩具，很快就从疑惑转为明了，最后变成和沙赞相同的忍笑表情——多亏了绿灯侠丰富的想象力。  
“叽叽，不，我不明白。”闪电侠微弱地试图指出，嘿这儿还有个人等着解释呐。可惜没人搭理他，超人像石化了一样一动不动，灯侠和沙赞已经笑得快飞出瞭望塔了。其他人多少也露出了点好笑的神情，但依然没人打算来段说明。  
所以现在看来我是唯一一个仍然被蒙在鼓里的了，闪电侠悲哀地想。我变成一只生火鸡，被圣诞老人牵着鼻子走，然后又没人肯解释一下发生了什么，好像作为屋里仅剩的一头雾水的人还不够蠢似的。这他妈真是过去近三十年来最漫长，最糟糕透顶的圣诞节了。  
不过下一秒他又加上了一个全新的前缀，“匪夷所思”。因为那只毛绒玩具狗——事实上是毛绒蝙蝠——说话了：“吱吱，闪电侠，我就是蝙蝠侠。”它——他说，依然是充满恐惧的声音，慢慢从超人的手臂里爬出来，拍拍那对扁扁的，软软的翅膀。  
——不，你不是——你他妈的是吗？！  
Barry把豆豆眼瞪得快要掉下来：“你是蝙蝠叽？！我是说……蝙蝠侠，我们……阴沉沉的联盟顾问？”他结结巴巴地找了个还算说得过去的形容词。他依然铭记着越是在这种特殊时刻，越不能低估蝙蝠侠（如果他是）的记仇程度。  
“我是蝙蝠侠。”毛绒蝙蝠拿爪子在超人的手臂上抓了两下，虽然没有表情，Barry却能感受到他呼之欲出的不满心情，“毛绒化的原因出自圣诞老人的魔法，二十四小时后就会自动消除。他大概是为了'纠正每个错误对待神圣节日的人'而对联盟发起攻击，也因此选中了你和我。”  
“我不明白，”神奇女侠说，舔着一枚联盟特供的圣诞焦糖果仁甜筒（她什么时候拿的？），“为什么是你，蝙蝠侠？难道不是绿灯侠被袭击的可能性更大吗？”  
“谢谢你，公主。”  
“我不知道，”蝙蝠侠沉思良久，不得不得出这样的结论。“我在结束战斗之后假设了十七种可能性，最后都一一否决了。”  
闪电侠长长，长长地叹了一口气。他大概知道为什么只有他们两个被选中了。  
“不好意思打断，蝙蝠，我想问问……”他举起短短的翅膀，犹豫了一下，还是说出来了，“你今年给罗宾们准备圣诞礼物了吗？”  
“……”  
“那么看来这就是原因了。”Barry总结道，在Hal来得及提醒他别说出来之前。  
蝙蝠侠精彩地在面无表情之下让自己的脸色下降了好几个级别。其他人顿时陆陆续续以“唔我去上个厕所”“哎呀我还没吃东西呢打架累死了”为由从愈发阴沉的联盟顾问身边闪开，绿灯侠也赶紧拖着闪电专座和Barry一起逃走了。  
“我不送是因为他们都长大了。”等只剩他们两个，Bruce这么说道，悄悄往外挪远了一点。Clark确信此刻他已经打好了腹稿。  
“但是B，小D——”  
“他不屑于圣诞礼物这种东西。”  
“那么Alf——”  
“吱吱，他是应该送我圣诞礼物的人。”  
“好吧，好吧，”超人把他重新搂进怀里，摸了摸他的翅膀——现在他明白灯侠爱摸毛绒闪电的原因了。  
“你说了算，毛绒蝙蝠侠……你说了算。”

-  
圣诞节当晚大家都窝在自己的房间度过了，毕竟没人想招惹蝙蝠侠，就算他变成了一只软软和和的抱枕……好吧，除了超人。所有人都知道是为什么。  
而落到闪电侠身上就不是那么回事了。他是联盟的速度担当，良心证明和吉祥物（虽然我最后一个不是官方说辞），再加上变得圆乎乎，软绵绵的，联盟成员们被蝙蝠侠压抑了一天的蠢蠢欲动的好奇心全都在他身上得到了补偿。  
这种体验可真够要命的，你所有的同事都想在你脸上，肚子上，手（翅膀）上又捏又揉——事实上他们也的确这么做了——并且真诚地看着你请求你的许可，还正好在一个会发生任何奇迹的日子里，你忍心拒绝他们吗？  
当沙赞男孩狗狗般的眼睛渴望地看着他身上的黄色绒毛并伴随一声“求你了”的时候？你能吗？你不能，Barry Allen。他对自己说。  
闪电侠叹了今天不知道第几口气：“是的，我同意了。想碰我就碰吧。”他打算闭上眼睛放空自己五分钟，然后被揉来揉去的噩梦差不多就要结束了。闭上眼之前Barry忽然想起来该提醒他们自己其实只穿了一条内裤，就算身为毛绒玩具的形态也要注意影响，他可不想超级英雄们扑在闪电侠身上乱摸的照片登上第二天的头条。但在他来得及说人话之前，他的嘴就被神奇女侠掐住了，只留下一声模糊闷沉的“叽！”。他还没从上一下反应过来，眼睛又被不轻不重地戳了一下。豆豆眼感受到的疼痛并不多，但眼睛被戳到的恐惧让他忍不住大叫起来。“叽叽叽叽叽！（这超级难受）”。没人听得懂，不过有人能读心，即使对象是毛绒玩具——火星猎人在听到后非常抱歉地收回手。  
好吧，火星幸存者和亚马逊公主可能没见识过毛绒玩具（说真的，可能吗？），但其他两个人呢！不要故意戳进脚掌里啊！  
上刑似的几分钟后Barry觉得自己的棉花都快跑出来了。这时一道绿色的光芒及时罩住了他，同时阻断了所有伸向他的手。“抱歉了，伙计们，”绿灯侠从外面飘进来，殊不知此刻他在闪电侠眼里完全是一位散发着绿光的天使，“该留点时间给我啦，我和闪电侠还有个圣诞约定。”  
“可是我们还没玩够——”Billy还没说完就被钢骨拖走了，临走时男孩正在机械臂下努力挣扎着，“我——不——走——”  
“噢，Billy。”Victor再次翻了一个大白眼。  
门被关上了。Barry立刻冲上去给了Hal一个拥抱——实际只是用自己圆圆的毛绒身体撞倒了灯侠，落地时他的两片翅膀甚至不够撑住身体，全靠Hal笑着抱住他再扶他起来。  
“我从没这么希望你来。”他把自己的大脑袋搁在灯侠胸口靠着。Hal的心跳好像在这句话后顿了一下，接着以一种更欢快的拍数响动起来。“我还以为你只在我端着食物的时候才这么说呢。不过说到吃的，”灯侠轻轻推了推他的头，动作比平时更温柔一点，“现在你已经刷新闪电侠进食间隔时间的记录了，有什么感想吗？”一只握成筒状的手伸到他嘴边，被大黄鸡不开心地啄了一下。  
“叽，我好饿。”Barry说着，觉得很委屈。“我吃过的最后一口东西是冻得硬邦邦的姜饼，等我吃完才有人告诉我是去年圣诞节吃剩的，恶——”没错，小坏蛋Wally，他甚至猜那块姜饼在冰箱屯了一年的目的就是为了被谁误食。闪电侠回想起灯侠的汉堡，瞭望塔的杯子蛋糕和神奇女侠的甜筒，最后是被Hal问起的那个微不足道的愿望，几乎悲伤起来，“我告诉你我的圣诞愿望是吃到瞭望塔上的芝士蛋糕，这是我愿望清单上最小的一项，然而我居然连芝士蛋糕的边都没碰到。”他吸吸鼻子，可怜兮兮地看着Hal。灯侠一下就心软了，暗自责备起自己种种欺负的行径。  
“嘿，别难过，”Hal的手落在他头顶上摸摸毛，“魔法只有二十四小时，而现在过不了多久就十二点了。到时候你就可以扫荡整个瞭望塔啦。”  
“当然，”Barry点点头，跟小鸡啄米似的，让灯侠又一次发出好可爱的感叹。“等我变回原样，第一件事就是去吃芝士蛋糕。我记得有蓝莓芝士和樱桃芝士？我要吃蓝莓。”  
“呃，”灯侠的嘴角扯出一个尴尬的笑容来，“如果你说的是那些有些斑斑点点蓝紫色花纹的芝士蛋糕，”他说，尽量不去看那双豆豆眼，天知道他会不会被两个黑点瞪死，“非常抱歉我把它们都吃完了。”  
“叽叽？！（什么）”闪电侠怒气冲冲地尖叫起来。这种愤怒甚至超过了对圣诞老人魔法恶作剧的那份，“你吃光了我的心愿，在我完成了你的心愿之后？！”  
“看在上帝的份上，”Hal和他一起乱叫起来，“虽然你那样很可爱，可把你变成毛绒玩具真的不是我的圣诞愿望！”  
“但你依然吃光了我的心愿。”Barry幽怨地嘟囔着，不肯放过正确的点，“我真的生气了。”他偏过头不再看Hal，大约一分钟左右，而Hal也全无动静。等他忍不住再回头的时候对方已经摘下了灯戒，好像正在走神。现在他眼前的只是Hal Jordan，一个普通的英俊男人，棕色眼睛聚焦在闪电侠身上，正闪着跃跃欲试的光芒，就像他一如既往的样子。  
“咳，我有个主意。能让我们两个人在圣诞最后期限勉强给心愿清单画个圆满句号。 ”Hal说，而深知此道的Barry听到他自信满满的语气就没什么好的预感。“记得吗？你是在平安夜的最后几分钟'毛绒化'的，”他说着又挨了小翅膀的一记绵软攻击，“也就是说，我们还有几分钟来完成愿望。”  
“听上去挺不错的，只是并不可能。为什么呢——叽叽！因为你吃光了我的蓝莓芝士蛋糕，天才。”闪电侠愤愤不平，第三次念叨着他的芝士蛋糕。  
Hal笑了出来。“不，这很简单，非常简单——亲我就好。”他不敢相信自己居然真的这么说了，但管他的，他向Barry靠过去，指了指自己的嘴唇，笑容又扩大了一点。  
“什叽——”闪电侠脸上的绒毛又涨红了。不仅脸上，大黄鸡全身的绒毛都染上了淡淡的红色。不过他没来得及叫完，一道可爱的，糖果彩色的光芒便绕着他转了一圈（顺便把灯侠的半张脸也圈进去了），绕出一道屏障包围了他，让他一瞬间有种近乎漂浮起来的轻盈，随后身体又重新恢复原本熟悉的沉重感。Hal在那个甜蜜的小漩涡睁开眼睛再看到他的时候，Barry已经变回原来的的样子了，身上只套着一条内裤，整个人因为羞涩泛着微红。  
“你不知道你看起来多迷人。”Hal着迷地盯着他的脸，完全没办法考虑别的事。灯侠反应了好久，直到想伸手碰碰他脸的时候，遮挡着的彩虹屏障终于识趣地打开，盘旋着往高处散去，最后化作一束榭寄生悠悠悬在他们头顶。  
“告诉我，闪电侠，”Hal捧住了Barry的脸，看着那片波动的蓝色，和他预想中的一模一样，甚至比那更好，“你还能想象出比现在更棒的吻吗？”  
他的男孩红着脸，唇边露出一个小小的笑容。“我想不能，如果你都不能的话。”他说，期待似的舔舔嘴唇。Hal觉得心里有什么满满的东西要溢出来了，“保佑你嘴里还有蓝莓芝士的味道，天才。”  
“遵命，长官。”他用自己的嘴唇贴上了对方的嘴唇，轻轻啄了一下。他们分开的时候闪电侠一脸“什么这就没了”的表情，让他笑着把手指插进对方的金发中。  
“你还没告诉我名字，天使。”他每说一个词就在对方的眼睛，脸颊，唇边落下亲吻。微痒的触感逗得闪电侠忍不住笑起来，“Barry，Barry Allen。”他说，笑得眼睛都弯起来了。“我是中心城的一名法证官。”  
“谢谢你的合作，Allen先生。”Hal又啄了一下他的嘴唇，然后轻柔地搂住他脑后，让两人额头相抵。他们能互相望进对方的眼睛，或是轻而易举地获取亲吻。这是一个亲近而舒适的距离。  
“那么轮到我提问了，宇宙警察。”Barry咧着嘴角，知道自己笑得一定十分傻气。 “你不觉得自己知道的太多了吗？”  
“别紧张，闪电侠，”Hal的表情也好不到哪儿去，就算他的笑容看上去傻兮兮的，也依然赏心悦目。“一切都是为了这一句。”  
然后绿灯侠说：“我爱你，Barry。”  
出乎意料，Barry居然没觉得吃惊，仿佛灯侠爱着他，而他也毫无疑问地爱上了灯侠是一件理所应当的事。Hal还在啰嗦地说着“我知道进展快了一点，所以我提议先从一场真正的约会开始”之类的话，而下一秒Barry就让他就闭上了嘴，转而含住Barry的嘴唇配合这个吻。  
零点的时间提醒响起，他们不得不停止亲吻去按停讨厌的机器。不过没关系，因为他们刚刚度过了史上最赞的圣诞节，所以没人在乎这个。  
“我最终还是吃到蓝莓芝士了。”闪电侠舔舔唇惊喜地说。噢上帝，Hal愿意为这个动作再吻他一百回。  
“我也吃到你的嘴唇了，”灯侠搂上他的肩膀。“谢谢款待。”  
Barry挑眉。“所以说你真正的圣诞愿望就是亲我？”  
“一直都是。”  
“好吧。亲我。”  
“哇噢。乐意效劳。”

-fin

彩蛋：  
“呃——晚上好，罗宾们。”  
“晚上好，Clark。”  
“超人。”  
“Pennyworth，为什么外星人会跑到Wayne庄园来？”  
“我认为把解释的机会留给您比较合适，Kent先生。”  
“呃，说来话长——”  
“Bruce没跟你一起来吗？”  
“我也想问，老蝙蝠去哪儿了？”  
[敲打键盘的声音]  
“定位器显示B就在这里，但显然没有。”  
“瞧瞧你变成成了什么，鸟宝宝，一个活脱脱的小控制狂。”  
“闭嘴，大红。”  
“只有我一个人耐心等着听解释吗？”  
[叹气]  
“我觉得是时候出来了，Bruce……”  
“吱。”  
[拍打翅膀的声音]  
“晚上好，罗宾们。圣诞快乐。”  
[安静]  
“父亲？！”  
“我他妈甜饼吃多了吗？你们看到的和我一样？”  
“注意语言，Jason少爷。”  
“我操啊阿福，那是B？蝙蝠侠？他妈的蝙蝠侠？”  
“语言，Richard少爷。”  
“那就是B，Dick，定位吻合了。”  
[快门声]  
“你胆子肥了啊鸟宝。”  
“发给我，Timmy！看在圣诞老人和目前没法还手的B的份上！”  
“没人注意到有个毛绒玩具要炸了吗？”  
“Todd闭嘴！你才要炸了！”  
“那是我的做派，小鬼。”  
“呃，孩子们，你们的父亲想说的是——”  
“没人是你的孩子，Kent！”  
“Dami别生气嘛。抱歉啦，Clark。”  
“——他知道你们看见毛绒蝙蝠侠会高兴的——”  
“我才不高兴！”  
“拜托，小D。”  
“——所以他用这副样子见你们就是想让你们，他的小鸟们，过一个快乐的圣诞节。好了我说完了。”  
“……就是这样，孩子们。”  
[沉默]  
“谢谢你，Bruce。”  
“求你让我抱抱你。现在你可没法拒绝——”  
“父亲我来保护你！”  
“安静，少爷们，退后。”  
“好吧阿福，你永远有优先权——”

-fin


End file.
